


The Best Christmas Present Ever

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bullying, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Donald Duck loves his kids, Donald doesn't have a lot of money but he does his best, Family Fluff, Gen, Poetry, Trans Huey Duck, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Huey Duck gets the best Christmas present ever.(Huey uses she/her as pronouns).
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	The Best Christmas Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!! I'm so excited for the holidays, I hope you all are too!  
> Okay, so this is my first time writing a trans character. I'm really nervous about doing something wrong. If I made any kind of mistake or was offensive in any way, please let me know and I'll fix it immediately. Thank you!  
> Enjoy! I really hope this is good.

"You don't look like a girl."

Huey kept her beak shut, a hot flush crawling down her throat, and her fists itching to punch something. As much as she wished she could, she couldn't argue that fact. Even with her shiny, pink lip balm that Uncle Donald bought for her, and her cute plastic jewelry, and her twin braids that she loved so much, she still didn't look like a girl.

(That's why Huey had stopped looking in the mirror).

"Freak."

Huey bit back angry tears, falling against the wall. She kept her beak shut the whole time. Last time she'd opened it up, a fireball of choice words had flew out of her, landing her in the principle's office. So this time she waited until she was all alone in the empty classroom.

She sighed, rubbing at the bruise on her arm. "I guess even on Christmas, not everyone is nice."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Christmas Eve on the houseboat was beautiful, even though they didn't have much money, or thick enough winter blankets, and their tree was falling apart. There was one light that kept on flickering, no matter how many times Uncle Donald tried to fix it (it was driving him crazy). Dewey had built a 'soda cracker house' with peanut butter, since they didn't have gingerbread or icing. There wasn't enough wrapping paper for all of their presents, so they knew what Louie had got for them.

But still, Huey thought it was beautiful. She'd made the star on top of their tree out of origami paper, Dewey had put the tinsel on it in messy clusters, and Louie had hung the ornaments. Uncle Donald had baked the plainest, but most delicious cookies in all of history. Louie had finished knitting his last Christmas gift before supper (bright blue scarf for Dewey). And surprisingly, Uncle Gladstone showed up in a Santa hat, four gifts under his arm, and a happy grin on his face.

Louie was ecstatic. He jumped right at Gladstone, and Gladstone threw him in the air.

(Huey overheard Uncle Donald and Uncle Gladstone in the kitchen a little bit after Uncle Gladstone had arrived.

"Thanks for inviting me, Donald."

"Don't thank me. I did this for Louie."

And then Louie had rushed in, grabbed Uncle Gladstone's hand and dragged him to his room to show him something. He had the biggest grin on his face. It made Huey smile, a burst of affection for her little brother warming her heart.)

Then they played games in the living room. The evil pirate, Dewey, kidnapped Princes Donald and Gladstone, and it was up to the Green Warlock, Louie, and Huey, who was a mermaid princess, to save them. Wisecracks and laughter filled the little room, as they jumped on the furniture, despite Uncle Donald continuously telling them not to. Eventually, evil Captain Dewey gave up and joined the good guys, and then they all sang carols.

All three kids cheered when Uncle Donald announced it was time to open presents. Dewey went for the biggest one first. Louie held his beside his ear and shook them, grinning at different sounds they made. Huey read the cards first.

"Awesome!" Dewey exclaimed, admiring the harmonica Huey had bought him with her allowance money. Dewey threw his arms around her and smooched her cheek. "Thanks sis!"

"Ew!" Huey giggled, pretending to wipe Dewey's kiss off her cheek.

Huey watched the way Louie's eyes lit up when he saw the yarn and needles she got for him, and the fond smile on Donald's beak when he saw his new toque. Giving gifts and seeing people's reactions was Huey's favourite part of Christmas.

Of course, she also loved getting gifts too. Dewey bought her that pretty bracelet she saw in a store window three weeks ago. Louie gave her the hat he'd made for her, and surprised her with a second gift she hadn't known about; an adorable, red skirt with frills.

Huey loved frills.

Uncle Gladstone got her a pair of gorgeous clip-on earrings that almost made her cry.

Uncle Donald's gift did make her cry though.

Huey frowned down at the papers in her hand. "What are these for?" she asked.

Donald smiled. "Read them."

Dewey and Louie sat down on either side of her, while she read. When she was done, her eyes widened to the size of saucers and looked up at Uncle Donald. 

"Huey Duck has been legally changed to Holly Duck?" she whispered, disbelief laced in her tone.

"Not yet, but it can be," Donald answered with a gentle smile, "I just wanted to make sure that's still what you want."

Huey looked down at the papers again, her heart beating in her ears.

Gladstone smiled at her.

"Well?" Dewey asked, grinning at her.

Louie nudged her shoulder. "What's it gonna be, Holly?"

Tears raced down Huey's face, a gigantic, happy grin appearing on her beak. "Yes," she sobbed, eyes sparkling, "Yes! Yes! I love you guys!" She kissed both her brothers' cheeks, then stood up and rushed into Uncle Donald's welcoming embrace. "I love you, Uncle Donald."

Uncle Donald held her tight. "I love you too, baby girl."

Maybe not everyone was nice on Christmas, but those that were, were the only ones that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> When your body feels like broken glass,  
> remember that your soul   
> is what makes you shine,  
> remember that your soul   
> glitters in your eyes,  
> remember that your soul  
> makes you as strong as storms,  
> remember that your soul  
> makes you as beautiful as stars,  
> remember that your soul  
> is the real you.
> 
> Huh, what do you think? That's my own poetry right there!  
> Anyways, thanks so much to those who read! I hope you liked this.  
> Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!! Don't forget to be kind! Love to all of you!!!


End file.
